


Puppy Dog Eyes

by MikeyTheGayOverlord



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, But I Added Sergio, Drunk Sex, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Too Lazy to Continue Characters, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sorry Not Sorry, Spencer Is My Child, Spencer gets hurt, Technically underage, Yes homo, You'll find out in chapter seven (spoilers lol), You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyTheGayOverlord/pseuds/MikeyTheGayOverlord
Summary: Spencer meets a man who turns out to be JJ's cousin. And it all goes down when Spencer and his new boyfriend, Conan, get abducted.Just to be clear: Spencer is bi/pan idc. Conan is gay.**Any persons, dates, and scenes that mirror real life are completely coincidental**





	1. Friday 15th

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Thanks for the Mmrs - I Write Sins Mashup because hell yeah

Ever since Spencer was a child, he'd loved questions.  _What is intelligence? Why are we on earth?_  But all he could come up with now was,  _Why does my body hurt so much?_ and,  _Why is there a guy in my room?_   As he sat up and studied the sleeping man beside him, his mind started to click.  _Oh, right._

 

 

///////////////

 

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

_The subway station, Friday 15, 20xx, 6:35 a.m._

 

My mind is a bit jumbled as I walk down the large staircase, packed full of people. A hipster that I usually would have just passed by catches my attention. Not for his looks, but for his book. It's a  _Harry Potter_ book. The books are, in my opinion, slightly childish for a man about my age to be reading, but even geniuses can appreciate fantasy every once and a while. "That's a good book," I say to the man seated on the bench, "It's a little childish for me, now, but I enjoyed it when I was young."

The man smiled at me, adjusting his black pea coat. "Why not enjoy it again? It's kind of nice to be nostalgic, every now and then."

I start to bring up a fact about nostalgia, when the man stands, hands me a slip of paper, and walks away, swaying his hips in his leg-hugging jeans.  _Great,_ I tell myself as I move along,  _I just checked out a man in jeans._

 

~~~~

 

I've been at my desk for a good half hour when Emily comes up to me, papers in her arms. "Hey, Spence. Hotch wants us in the meeting room in five. It's nothing major, just a maniac loose downtown. Oh, hey, are you doing anything tonight? Because I'm going to be gone for a day or so and I need someone to watch Sergio. Garcia is busy, otherwise I'd ask her."

"Yeah, I'll watch Sergio. But I'll save pictures for Garcia. She  _really_ loves your cat."

Emily smiled. "And all cute, fluffy animals."

 

~~~~

 

Emily was right. The case wasn't anything major. A man had robbed a bank and taken a governor from inside the bank on his way out. Morgan and I had to chase him a couple of blocks down into an alley, pushing him to drop his weapon. The gun rattled in his hand as he held it to the governor's head, shouting at us to get back. "Drop your weapon, or we  _will_ shoot!"

Morgan was getting annoyed with the man. He tends to do that, but he's gotten better. When he first started, he'd been an absolute ball of energy and anger. But now, I think we're all impressed with how far he's come to keeping his cool. The robber dropped his gun, and the governor lunged away. The robber curled up on himself on the ground, forcing Morgan to haul him back to his feet, folding his arm behind his back. I clicked open my phone and pulled up Hotch's number, rattling off our location. "He dropped his gun and Morgan has him in an arm lock. -- Alright."

Morgan pushed the man forward to the opening of the alley as I walked over to the governor. "Are you alright?"

I studied his face as he studied his suit. "Y-yeah, I think so."

I nodded and was about to start walking away when he said, "There are a lot of bad people in this world, aren't there? Everywhere you go; the stores, airports, even the damn banks. There's always  _someone._ "

I contemplated his words for a moment. "And that's why we try to keep a lot of good people in the world. There's always going to be give and take."

The governor nodded. I've been at this long enough that I don't break down in an existential crisis every time a shaken victim recounts the evil in the world. It's just something you get used to.

 

~~~~

 

I considered taking the bus to Emily's apartment when I think, _"I could call the man from the subway. I could ask him to take me to pick up Serge and then we could- what's the term- hang?"_

Okay,  _now_   I've gone insane. Regardless, I flip open my phone and dial the number from memory. No, I did not continually look at the number all day. I glanced at it once when he gave it to me. And a couple times around noon  _just to be sure_. I didn't obsess over it. The paper had a name on it, too- Conan Blue. I'm just about to give up, when on the last ring I hear  _crackle crackle_ "Hey, who's this?"

I quietly draw in a breath. "I'm the man from the subway."

"Ah, Pretty Boy. What's up?"

"First, my name is Spencer. And I was wondering if you could pick me up?"

"Uh sure. From where?"

"Do you know where the BAU building is?"

-Silence-

"You're FBI?"

"Yes."

"Damn! Yeah, I know where the building is. My cousin works there. Maybe you'd know her?"

"Maybe."

"Jareau? Jenny? You know her? Blonde hair, thin?"

"You're JJ's cousin?"

"Yeah I am. Anyway, I can come pick you up. Just give me like,  _eight_ minutes."

"A-alright."

-Click-

It took him six minutes.


	2. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Friday

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

 

"So, Pretty Boy, where are we headed?"

"We're not headed to my place, just yet. Are you allergic to cats?"

"Um not really. Why?"

"Has JJ ever talked about Prentiss?"

"Only every time I see her. She talks about all of you.  _A lot._ I just never thought I'd get to meet Mr. Smart, himself. You're a lot cuter than Jenny said."

"She talks about how cute I am?"

"Yeah. She says you're kind of the baby of the bunch, but you can stomach a whole lot."

"Everyone calls me the baby of the bunch. Does my long hair make me look that young?"

"I think it makes you look hot."

 

///////////////

**Conan's P.O.V.**

 

_Oh. Oh, my._

"Oh, um thank you. But yeah, we're going to take care of Emily's cat for a day or two."

_Did I just mess that up? Telling him that he looks hot with long hair? Jen tells me how shy he can be._

"Oh yeah. I've heard of Serge."

_He said 'we' are going to take care of him._

"Turn right up here."

Spencer is in and back out with the cat in five minutes. I smile as he lowers his head to get back into my '69 Chevy Malibu. He gingerly holds Sergio in a blanket on his lap, cradling him every time I turn so the cat won't fall. "We're almost to my place."

Spencer's voice snaps my full attention back to the road. "Do you mind if I stick around for a little bit?"

"Of course. Yeah, I didn't want to just use you to get a ride."

I smile. "Cool. Oh, I was just out and I got a bottle of scotch and green-ginger wine. I can mix something up, if you want."

Spencer glances over and looks down at Sergio. "Yeah, sure. I've got some glasses. Pull in right here."

I put my car into park, hurry out my door, and get to the other side in time to open it for Spencer. "Here, you've got your arms full. I can grab the food."

"Thanks, Conan." 

I smile goofily as I follow Spencer like a school boy with a crush. I adjust my pea coat and flannel, brushing my hair quiff back into place. Inside, Spencer lays his keys out on a table in the kitchen, carefully and strategically putting down the cat bed and food.  _He's so organized._ I awkwardly shadow him as he practically dances around his small kitchen, flicking on an orangey dim light, grabbing frosted glasses, scooping ice out of the box. I pull the bottles out of a bag and begin to mix. It's a bit of a strong, bold blend, but I hope Spencer will like it. I don't know how well he handles alcohol. Apparently the answer is: He doesn't.

 

///////////////

 

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

 

I have no idea what kind of scotch Conan bought, but I can feel it almost immediately after finishing my first glass. After our second glass, we're both buzzed and sharing funny and embarrassing stories. And without the help of a third glass, Conan is showing me some of the music he likes. We're standing in the living room, down to just our pants. It's a bit awkward, standing so close to someone like this. Especially a man. I haven't really tried being with a man, not since high school. We don't talk about high school. Our arms are around each other, and we're slow dancing to a quiet instrumental song. Suddenly, I feel a hand squeeze my  _gluteus maximus._ But before I can question it, Conan whispers huskily in my ear, "Sergio just  _bit_ my  _ankle_."

I let out a wheezy chuckle, which slowly grows louder and stronger. Now, I'm full on laughing, and Conan is, too. "It- it's not funny!"

"It really  _is_."

"Nooo."

"Mh hmm."

"It hurt, you heartless bastard." Conan fake pouts, rubbing his ankle, Sergio playfully rolling around on the rug.

"Okay, okay. Are you alright?" I ask with a smile.

Conan looks up at me with a small smile. He stands up, slowly, and presses his mouth against mine. "Now I am."

My mind stands still for a moment, working against the scotch and green wine. "Kiss me again, or feel the wrath of Sergio."

Conan laughs and kisses me again, harder this time. As we kiss, we slowly start moving back towards the counter. Conan presses me against it, and I can feel his heartbeat in his chest. "Have you ever done this?" I ask.

"Once with a man, never with a woman."

"Hmm."

"How about you, Pretty Boy?"

"Once with a man, twice with a woman."

"Ooh, you've got experience, then. Do you want to lead?"

"No, I wanna see how you do."

"Oh, you do? Am I being tested?"

"Yes, and if you don't pass, we may have to have you re-test."

"Have mercy."

 

///////////////

 

**No P.O.V.**

 

Conan turned Spencer around so that they were both facing the counter. He slowly undid Spencer's work pants and then worked on his own. They stepped out of their pants, and Conan got to work. Running one hand up and down Spencer's manhood, he used the other to stretch him open. Their snarky, teasing comments quickly turned into whines and hard breathing. Finally, Spencer was ready. Keeping his fingers inside of Spencer, Conan crouched down and picked a condom from his jean pocket. "You came prepared, hmm?" Spencer huffed.

"Is that bad?"

"Maybe a bit hopeful, but good in this circumstance."

"You'll never cease to be smart, hmm?"

"Stick it in now, admire my mind later."

"Yes, sir."

Conan removed his fingers and began to slide into Spencer, listening to his breathing as he went further and further in. "God, it's tight. It's been a while, hmm?"

"Not anymore."

As he got to the end of his shaft, Conan started to lean over Spencer on the counter, placing kisses on the back of his neck. "You're doing great."

"Hmm."

"I'm all the way in. Do you want me to-"

"Move."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer shifted his hips, turning his head back towards the man inside him. "Yes."

Conan went slow, at first, because he's a gentleman, but when Spencer started really begging him to move (which he hadn't quite expected from the small man), he obliged, pulling on Spencer's hair. Somehow, Spencer ended up being flipped to face Conan, picked up (still connected, literally, at the hip), and carried into Spencer's room. Thank god he doesn't have neighbors. 

 

///////////////

 

**Conan's P.O.V.**

 

Spencer on his back, his legs splayed over my shoulders, was a very erotic thing I hadn't quite expected to see. We were now both crumbly messes, fucking as if it were all our bodies knew how to do. His bed kept bumping against the wall, so I slowed, and gave a couple hard thrusts just to hear it hit against the wall. Just so I could feel Spencer shift and arch his back. So I could hear him moan and feel him press his nails into my back. Spencer moved his hands to the front of my shoulders and pushed me backwards so that he was sitting on my dick from above. He started by swirling his hips around, bobbing up and down a little. He almost lazily brought his body up and down on top of mine. But once back into the rhythm, he allowed me to help hold his hips up so that I could move along with him. By now, we're both slick with sweat and gasping by for breath. "I'm gonna-" I start.

Spencer nods and bites his lip. "Do you want to finish off?"

I nod and flip him back onto his back. Even sweaty and almost desperate to cum, he looks so beautiful. I run my fingers through his hair and grasp it. He leans his head back as I pull and pound hard into his hole. Our hot breath is mixed together, heating up my face as I grunt and my hips start to stutter. Without meaning to, I cry out as I let loose in the condom. I hear Spencer whine and breathe heavily as I feel him let loose between our tired bodies. I'd never expected to connect so well with Spencer. Jenny likes to talk about her co-workers and friends, but  _damn_ she didn't say enough.

 

///////////////

 

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

 

I hope I don't hate myself when I wake up. I mean, I doubt I'll regret being with Conan, but I hope I don't hate myself for going so hard before another day of work. I'd felt my phone buzz while I was picking up Sergio, so I know that I'll have to go in tomorrow. You see, the problem for me is that when I fall for someone, I tend to fall hard. Yes, I'm smart. Yes, I tend to avoid physical contact. That doesn't mean that I don't want a partner. I could tell that Conan was sort of surprised how vocal I was, but I want the other person to communicate with me, before, during, and after the act so that we stay on the same page. I pull air into my lungs as Conan slowly pulls out of my rectum, and sigh when I hear the pop of his tip exiting. "My dick is cold." Conan whispers.

"Then let's go take a shower."

"But I just want to snuggle."

"And I need to wash up. It'll be good."

I think for a second. "You can join me."

Conan beams. "Yayy."

He lazily puts his arms out and I hug him, placing a kiss on his head. "C'mon."

"I know, but the bed is warm."

I climb out of bed and turn back, and start to chuckle.

"What?"

I point. "Your hair."

His ginger-brown undercut quiff is now Hermoine-grade unruly. Conan pats his head and grunts. "Okay, fine."

I turn on the water as Conan stretches. He's actually checking out my ass, thinking that I won't notice, but I do. "Don't worry, my ass is still there. Now come on, the water's warm."

His cheeks pink as I call him out for staring. I get in first, letting the warm water run down my face and streak through my hair. Conan's foot slides and squeaks as he stumbles into the shower. "Do you want me to wash your hair, Spence?"

"I'm not Pretty Boy, anymore?"

Conan smiles. "Give me the shampoo."

We switch spots and I lean my head back, letting Conan rub the soap through my shoulder length hair. He hums as he does it, too. The quiet instrumental song we were listening to earlier. I start to hum with him, and he falters. "I thought you didn't know that song."

"Yes, but I have a very good memory. I could play the tune on the piano right now, if you asked me to."

Conan guides my head back into the stream of water, gently rinsing out the soap. We switch spots once more and I rub shampoo through his hair, still humming the song. "You have a nice voice."

"Thank you, but I disagree. It's a little pitchy."

Conan shakes his head slightly. "Nah, it's good. It fits the song. It's a little high pitched, but soft."

"You have an actual ear for music. I just have a good memory."

I rinsed the soap out of Conan's hair, running my hands through it thoroughly. "There, now we're somewhat washed up. I think it's time for bed, or are you going to go?"

"Oh, hell no. I'm not leaving after that. It'd make me feel bad, like I banged you for a one night stand. I'm staying, if that's okay with you and Serge."

"I think Sergio and I would be honored to have you stay the night. But no funny business, I have to go back in tomorrow, and I'm not ready to tell JJ what I did with her cousin."

"Oh, man. You're right. I wonder what they'd say?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine, but, like you said, I'm kind of the baby. I wonder if any of them are going to try to give me 'The Talk'."

Conan laughed. "They'd better watch what they say because you'll remember it all."

"Just like I'll remember all your moaning."

"Oh, come on! You moaned  _way_ more than I did,  _Pretty Boy_."

"I can make you sleep on the cat bed."

"I'd rather re-take my test."


	3. Saturday Morning - Monday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it's 12:06 in the morning and someone just went by with a weed whacker????
> 
>  
> 
> It's Saturday when they wake up and when Spencer leaves, then the chapter ends two days later on Monday night

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

 

I woke up to Conan, having already fed Sergio, trying to make toast and yogurt. "Uh, good morning?"

Conan dropped the bowl and looked up at me, sheepishly. "Oh hey. Do you have granola or something?"

"I think so."

"Also, may I say, you look  _great_ in just a sweater vest."

"You saw me naked. I don't have much to hide."

"Except this entire thing from your FBI friends until you're ready."

"They're profilers. They're bound to notice when I first walk in the building."

 

~~~~

 

They noticed when I first walked in the building.

"Wow, Reid. You're looking very...  _spunky_   today. What's up?"

"Spunky? Is that bad?"

"No," Garcia said, "Just unusual for you without a big reason. Did something good happen?"

I gave a small smile.

"Oh my god. Did you go on a date?"

I glanced down, my smile still on my face.

"Oooh, who was it?"

"I don't remember."

"Bull. Morgan, come here and call bull on this."

"Call bull on what, Baby Girl?"

"Reid went out with someone and he said 'I don't remember.'. "

"Bull."

"Exactly!"

I put my hand up. "It doesn't matter if I went out with someone or not."

"Yes, it does!" Penelope whined. "It's a big matter! Now, who was she?"

My smile faltered a tiny bit. "It doesn't matter." I said in more of a conversation ending tone.

Garcia and Morgan had a silent conversation, but I turned in my chair and ignored them. And it was going well until Garcia leaned on my desk and said, "Who was  _he_?"

My smile came back, along with a tinge of pink in my cheeks. "No one."

"Oh, we are  _so_ getting JJ in on this." Morgan put his hands together.

JJ walked over, looking all of us over. "Are you torturing Reid? Leave the Genius alone."

"Yeah," I said, "Leave the Genius alone."

"Reid went out with some guy and he won't tell us who." Garcia smiled.

JJ beamed. "Disregard what I just said. Spill, Genius."

I rolled my eyes as the blush grew harsher on my cheeks. But I was saved when Hotch walked up, and in his business tone, said, "We've got a case. Wheels up in 30."

 

~~~~

 

I walked off the elevator, rolling my shoulders. We'd been down in Florida, again, for two days and we just got off the plane. A man was standing just inside the office doors. I had to quickly look down when I saw who it was. "Jenny!" Conan spread his arms wide.

I  _know_  Conan got my texts on Saturday saying that I hadn't told anyone, yet. He sent me nudes in response. JJ went up to Conan and gave him a big hug.  "Hey, Con man. What brings you here?" 

My phone buzzed. I look down and a message that Conan sent five minutes ago pops up.

_Conan B- Hey bby I know u didn't tell them yet sooo I'mma be at the BAU when u get back maybe we can tell them then?_

_Conan_ _B \- If not then can I at least take u 4 dinner?_

I can't do much else, so I quickly reply.

**(Conan's Phone)**

_Pretty Boy-_ _Hey I just got your text. Obviously, or I would've replied. Let's do this?_

I look up to see Conan smile at his phone. He looks up, makes eye contact, and nods. I stealthily tap my chest.  _Let me lead._ I take a deep breath and fight down the bile rising in my throat.  _I can do this. They're like family._ I close my eyes.  _And Conan is_ JJ's  _family. I can't do this. I can't-_ "You guys were bothering me before we left for the case." I speak up, my heart hammering in my chest.

Everyone turns to me. "Yeah," JJ says, "You went on a date with-" 

Hotch, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia froze. "No  _way!_ " JJ cries, enthusiastically.

"You went out with my cousin?" She beams. "Aw, guys. You could've told me!"

Conan slowly walks towards me. I look over and Hotch looks somewhat surprised, Morgan is smiling and winking at us, and Garcia is digging in her purse. "I have condoms and lube. I- I can give you 'The Talk' i- if you need. Oh! I can give you a list of nice restaurants, too."

Everyone is laughing now. Morgan is patting me on the shoulder and JJ is whispering suspiciously with Conan. I sort of regret saying, "Thank you, Garcia. But we won't be needing 'The Talk'."

Garcia raises her eyebrows. "Oh? And why not?"

"We would like the list of restaurants, though." My voice is a slightly higher pitch. Damn it.

" _No way!"_ JJ and Garcia both say at the same time.

Hotch and Morgan, still laughing, declare that they're going home, leaving this to us, as it seems to be a more personal matter. As soon as they leave, Garcia is dragging us to sit down so she can bombard us with questions. "Okay, I'm going to get personal, so get comfy. Did you use a condom? Protection is important, ladies and gents!"

JJ, who was standing off to the side smiling, said, "I love you guys, but I don't need the dirty details on my cousin. Good night!"

And with that, Conan and I are alone with Garcia.

Oh, my.

 

///////////////

 

**Conan's P.O.V**

 

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Spencer and Jenny have such a good friend base, here. I'm so glad. But I didn't expect so much spice from one colorfully dressed woman. "Okay, going back to my question, did you use protection?" Garcia crosses her ankles and laces her fingers together.

Spencer is blushing. "We're alone in the office at night. Can't we do this somewhere else?"

"And let you avoid me? No way, bud. Spill!"

I decide to speak up for Spence. "Yeah, we used protection."

Garcia smiled even wider. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Now Reid, do you have pictures of Sergio for me? I'm down for making sure you guys did all of this correctly, but I might need cat pictures to keep the images at bay. You, taking Reid's innocence." Garcia smiled slyly at me.

"Hey," Spencer's voice is still a couple octaves higher than usual, "What makes you think I was... the bottom?"

"Intuition."

I have a dusting of blush, now, too. "Your intuition was right, but I wasn't Lover Boy's, here, first."

"I need cat pictures and coffee, stat! We're gonna be here a while."

"Once you get your coffee, let's all just go to Spencer's. We should make sure Emily got Sergio on Saturday."

 

~~~~

 

Spencer is hiding in the corner seat of his couch, me next to him, with an excited Garcia to my right. We're not really talking about sex right now. Garcia settled on telling me funny stories about Spencer. But, alas, some good things have to come to and end so that other good things may start. I don't want to make Spence sound bad, but almost the second Garcia walked out the door, he pulled me back on the couch, peppering kisses to my face. "What are you doing?" I laugh.

"I'm getting revenge."

"Do you regret telling them we're together?"

He pauses, thinking it over. "No. And I don't regret being with you."

I smile. "Good. I don't regret any of this, either. Now you may get you revenge."

I laugh as he pulls me over him on the couch, formally kissing me, now. I don't just want a relationship with Spencer, and I also don't just want sex. I want to have both with him, because both are important to me. For us, it's the ability to connect in public and in private. Some people don't want sex, and that's fine, but I'm not one of those people. I'm defiantly  _not_ one of those people. I pause Spencer between kisses. "I love this, but let's cool our jets. We're acting like horny teenagers." I manage.

Spencer nods. "Yeah, I have plenty of time to get you back for sending me to work, sore. Why don't we watch something? There's this Russian play I have recorded-"

"Jen warned me about you and your Russian plays."

Spencer gives me a small pouty face. I sigh. "It better not be a super long one."

He smiles. "Don't worry, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie this is longer than I thought it'd be
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm editing the days in so that I can keep track)


	4. Tuesday 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday now

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

 

Conan and I woke up, my TV  _whirring_ , trying to replay the Russian play that we'd fallen asleep to. Since Emily had taken Sergio, we have the whole place to ourselves. Despite our deal to calm down and not be like horny teenagers, Conan will now be going to his job at the music shop, sore. Conan is going to take me to work, today, so I don't have to worry about the subway, which is nice. I'm about to get in, when I freeze, the hairs on the back of my neck tingling. I'm about to say something, when Conan crumples on the other side of the car. I don't even have time to consider grabbing my phone before something smashes into my head, everything going black.

 

///////////////

 

**No P.O.V.**

 

"Hey," Emily said, walking up to JJ, "Where's Reid? He's usually here by now."

JJ smiled. "Reid's got a new boyfriend. My cousin, Conan."

"Oh, wow. And nobody told me?"

"Yeah, sorry. We only found out last night coming in off the plane."

"But still, it's unlike him to miss work."

"Yeah. I can call him if you'd like."

"Sure, JJ. I'll go say something to Garcia, too. She probably has all the details."

"Oh, you bet. She went off to interrogate them, last night."

Emily smiled. "That's Garcia."

As Prentiss walked off, JJ pulled out her phone, scrolling to Reid's number. It rang and rang, but no answer. JJ sighed and tried again, with no luck. So JJ went off to Garcia's office, hoping to catch both her and Emily. She walked in to a concerned Prentiss and an annoyed Garcia, violently tapping away at her keyboard. "It just --  _froze up_ on me. I am _so_ telling Hotch to ask for better connection." Garcia glared at her screen.

"Anyway, ladies. What can I do for you?"

"I just found out that Reid has a new boyfriend. He hasn't come into work, yet."

"And he's not picking up his phone." JJ added.

"I can try calling Conan. He always has his phone on."

Garcia raised her eyebrow, swiveling back to her computer screens. "Very suspicious. I can try locating their phones." She shook her mouse. "Or not."

"Here, Garcia," Prentiss moved to the door, "You can borrow my laptop."

JJ went to follow her, having no luck with Conan's phone, but just as they got to the door, Garcia panicked. "Get Hotch,  ** _now_** **."**

 

~~~~

 

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotchner asked, being followed by Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan.

They all looked at Garcia's screens in shock. "What the hell is that?" Morgan said, his voice going low.

Conan was strapped against the far wall and Reid was tied to a chair. "Spence, are you okay? You-  _crackle_ -eathing heavily." The audio broke off, slightly.

Reid looked up groggily. "I'm gonna-  _crackle."_  

Morgan leaned towards the screen. "What did they do to them?"

Garcia's screens shifted. Some showed only Reid, some showed only Conan, and the others were different angles of the two. "I hope you enjoy the show." An audibly edited voice from off screen sang.

A dark figure moved into view, his back to the cameras. A knife glinted in his hand as he strolled towards Conan. "What did you do to Spencer?" Conan cried out, straining against the bands on his wrists and ankles.

"He never told you? He was addicted to  _Dilaudid._ A nasty narcotic to be addicted to. I merely just gave him some more."

Garcia was tapping away at her keyboard, searching for their location, the sever,  _anything_. "Garcia-" Hotch started.

"I have Conan's phone! I don't know who has it, but-" Garcia's fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, searching. "I have it! Twenty miles from here, southwest. Your tablets have the coordinates."

"Send half the team to those coordinates. The rest will stay here in case they're wrong." Hotch said, sending Morgan out of the room with JJ to grab their vests and guns.

The man continued, running the knife down Conan's shirt, ripping the fabric. He raised the knife as if to stab him, when he turned and flung the knife at Reid, the blade sinking into his leg, just above his knee. Spencer and Conan both screamed, both squirming in their bindings. "Unfortunately, it doesn't kill pain when the body is addicted." The man sighed his fake remorse.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to find you!" Garcia shouted at her screens.

Prentiss balled her fists. "Is the team at the location, yet?"

Garcia nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek."Y- yes, they're almost there. Oh, Emily, what if I got it wrong?"

Emily's tablet lit up with a call from JJ. "We found Conan's phone. It was laying in the road. We're going to sweep the area. Don't send the rest of the team out, yet. Garcia, keep searching." The screen went blank.

Garcia went back to tapping as Emily watched the screens. The man was now on his knees, staring Spencer in the face. "That man you arrested for robbing the bank? That was my brother. We had no money to bail out our sister who was detained for 'falsely accusing' the governor you 'saved' of sexual harassment.  _He raped her_. She's seventeen and  _pregnant_. As if that wasn't enough proof that the governor is guilty. But  _no_. You arrested my brother and detained our sister. So much for profilers." The man sneered, slapping Reid hard, in the face.

"We can fix it. We can free your brother and sister. But let us go. You'll be taken away, now, too, for abduction. You won't get anything from hurting us except more jail time." Reid croaked.

"Personal satisfaction." The man replied, pulling the knife out of Spencer's leg.

The man turned and flung the knife at Conan, catching him in the shoulder. Again, both men screamed. The man was pulling the knife out of Conan's shoulder, laughing, ready to throw it back at Reid, when the door flung open. Without a second's hesitation, Morgan shot the man through the skull. Spencer started to wheeze and shake, blood pumping faster out of the artery in his leg. JJ went to work, removing Conan from the wall, while Morgan knelt down and undid Spencer's bonds, a medic holding gauze to Spencer's leg. The knife had narrowly missed the artery in Conan's shoulder. Even if he'd been bleeding out, he would've immediately crawled to Reid, as he did now. Morgan finished with the bindings and Conan held Spencer's hand as Morgan and the medic lifted him off the chair in a seated position. "You're gonna be fine, Spence." Conan whispered as Spencer was carried to a black car.

They didn't have time to bring an ambulance, just two black Tahoes. Spencer and Conan were in the back of the SUV Morgan was driving, while JJ drove the other with the medic, Hotch, and one other agent. They raced to the hospital, Conan holding the gauze to Spencer's leg, brushing his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead. They made it in record time, Morgan and Conan carrying Reid out of the car and into the E.R. Doctors were on them immediately, having received a call from Prentiss. All six were now sitting in chairs, waiting, as a nurse inspected and stitched up Conan's shoulder. A young woman holding a baby watched them, half in awe, half in shock. "W- what happened?" She asked, quietly when the nurse left.

Conan rolled his shoulder. "My boyfriend, who's an FBI agent, and I, were taken and his friends, these agents, came and saved us. We didn't get out, unscathed, though." Conan chuckled a little bit, rolling his shoulder. 

The woman nodded, her awe getting the best of her. "You are all so brave."

Morgan smiled. "Kind of brave and kind of stupid."

A man they hadn't noticed sitting across the row sneered. "I think you and your  _boyfriend_ should have stayed kidnapped."

Morgan squared his shoulders. "I'm afraid we weren't about to let them get away from us that easily. They're family, no matter what, _sir_."

The man just  _humph_ -ed and turned away to his newspaper. JJ rolled her eyes at the man, and looking at Conan as if to say,  _The hate some people have. No matter what, that's the one thing they focus on. Ignore him._

Conan nodded and leaned his head back. About thirty minutes later, a doctor came up to them and told them that Spencer was stitched up and given pain medication. Conan leaned forward, about to protest the use of pain medication, right now. The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, it's just a small dose of acetaminophen- enough to help, but not enough to trigger the Dilaudid. I'll be relying on all of you to help keep him detoxified."

The young woman, still there, asked, "Is your boyfriend alright? My-" she pressed her lips together, looking down at her baby, "My late husband was addicted to Dilaudid. He didn't get treatment, and..."

Conan nodded, giving her a sympathetic expression. "This isn't the first time Spencer has been kidnapped, actually. And now, both times, they gave him Dilaudid. Hey, speaking of... How did this guy know about Spencer's old addiction?"

All the agents exchanged a look. "It seems," said Hotch, "this case is still open."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist with the man, the robber, and the governor surprised me, even. I was doing dishes when BoOm! inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: Dilaudid- Spencer was kidnapped in Season Two and was given Dilaudid and got addicted etc. It's a narcotic used for mild-severe pain relief that users commonly become addicted to. It can cause nausea, shortness of breath, mood swings etc. when you're addicted. Withdrawal symptoms during detoxification (when you stop taking the medication) include sweating, mood swings, depression, nausea again, etc.
> 
> Acetaminophen- A.K.A. Tylenol. Common over-the-counter pain reliever/fever reducer. There are side affects (constipation, insomnia, headaches, etc.). It usually is okay to take with other meds, but can cause liver damage, etc.
> 
> Just so y'all know :)


	5. Tuesday Night - Wednesday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of started shaping Conan to be like me. Oops. Sorry, bud.
> 
> Also, I just realized I forgot to mention that Rossi is on a vacation (not really; they forced him to take five days off, so he's helping an old friend with a case in Georgia). He should be in the next chapter.
> 
> I'm turning this into my own little Season lol (This doesn't happen during or around any specific season. I'm just kind of lumping things together).
> 
> Chapter starts Tuesday evening and ends late Wednesday afternoon.

**Conan's P.O.V.**

 

The agent I didn't recognize and the medic left soon after the doctor came out and talked to us. Now Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and I are standing around a sleeping Spencer, waiting for Garcia and Prentiss. The doctor came back in with both women following behind him. He said something to the agents, but I didn't understand the terminology. "I'm sorry, what?" I found myself asking.

The doctor turned to me, a bit startled. "Oh, you're not an agent?"

I shook my head, suddenly shy. "I'm uh- I'm his boyfriend." I sheepishly pointed towards the sleeping Spencer.

The doctor laughed a little bit. "Well, then. Don't be ashamed. I'll just leave to guys to it, then, until he wakes up."

But as the doctor was walking out the door, he grabbed my arm and lead me away, a little bit. In a whisper, he said, "You seem a bit shy, so I'll say it here. Go ahead and resume or start any sexual activity after you are both feeling better. Maybe not right away, but keep weight off your arm and keep Dr. Reid off his leg for a while." He patted my shoulder and exited. 

I have no idea how long we all sat there, Morgan glancing out the window, Garcia watching Reid in shame of 'not doing her best', JJ and Emily comforting her, and Hotch finally opting to turn the TV on low to give us all a little something to distract ourselves with. The staff let us stay as long as we didn't make too much noise. So, at about midnight, everyone except Morgan and Prentiss went home. I'd wanted to stay, but everyone argued that I'd been kidnapped, too, and therefore needed rest just as much as Reid. So Jen took me in the black Tahoe to Spencer's place so I could get my car. "I also have your phone," She says, handing me my lost phone.

I hug her tightly before jumping out to my car. Pretending to stretch and fish for my keys, I wait until she waves and takes off. I sigh and lock my car back up, sneaking in Spencer's front door. I couldn't sleep, so I spent hours staring at the phone, cleaning his nearly perfect room, and making quick meals and stuffing them into containers so that he won't have to cook for a while. I make extras because I figure that I'll be spending a lot of time here, helping Spence while he heals and keeping him off Dilaudid. It's almost four in the morning when I pass out on the couch, my left arm numb, but still in pain.

 

~~~~

 

At about nine in the morning, the hospital calls, telling me that Spencer is allowed to come home. The woman tells me, "We'll have instructions for his healing process and drug addiction help. And I suppose I'll be giving you pretty strict instructions, too, with your shoulder and helping Dr. Reid."

I grimace. "Alright."

I don't really mind my shoulder, so far. It was stiff when I woke up, but I have an oral Tramadol prescription for about two weeks. I'll have to count how many I have each day because it's a narcotic similar to opioid drugs, whose list includes Dilaudid. My main job for the next couple of weeks is to let myself heal, to help Spencer heal, and to keep him out of my Tramadol. As I'm walking out to my car, I text Jenny and ask if anyone else got wind of Spencer coming home. I'm almost at the hospital when she responds.

**_(Conan's phone)_ **

_Jenny J. \- Hey, no, we didn't know. M  & P left around three last night. Expect a parade of agents coming over, later. We're all still a bit shaken up. He's been taken twice, now, and we couldn't stop it. Garcia's still looking into the family of the man who took you.._

It's a bit hard being reminded that I was taken, too. The memories of being taken are still numb in my brain, as if I'm trying to forget that it happened to me. Like I'm trying to push my chest out and quietly join the group of people there to help Spencer. It's easier to disregard myself and crawl to Spencer's aid. Honestly, I've been disregarding myself for years. I push myself aside in favor of others. It's not always bad, being there for the ones you care about. But even the people I don't know, it's like my body physically  _can not_ put myself above anything.  _I'm too goddamn nice._ I think as I pull into the  _pick-up_ lane, just as Spencer emerges in a wheelchair, a nurse in blue scrubs pushing it. Spencer is in a white cotton T-shirt and shorts, his right knee heavily bandaged. He looks slightly uncomfortable, being in a wheelchair, but he nods as the nurse talks to him, probably just telling him the list of instructions. I lean over and open the door. "Hey." I say as Spencer fumbles into my car.

The nurse smiles and hands me some papers. "I told him everything you'll need to know, but I feel better giving you the papers, anyway."

I nod, thank her, and slowly take off. Spencer sighs. "I could go for some coffee." 

I smile. "Me, too."

 

///////////////

 

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

 

Is this going to be an annual thing? It's 'Kidnap Spencer Week'. Let's send him home from the hospital, hooked on Dilaudid, again! I'm kind of relieved when Conan doesn't fuss over me as I get into his car. He just agrees with coffee and starts driving. I feel like we're both going to be fine avoiding the subject of kidnapping for a while. When we get back to my place, I find everything spotless. I usually clean up, but on the morning we were taken, Conan and I had a bit of sleepy-eyed good-morning sex, because we obviously were not expecting to be kidnapped. I finally take a good look at Conan's face, seeing the blue-ish bags under his eyes. I kiss his forehead and hobble to the couch. "Thank you for cleaning up."

He grunts and sits down next to me. "I couldn't sleep, so I also made almost two week's worth of meals and packed them away."

I look at him, an awed smile on my face.  _This precious man_. "Thank you, Conan. I really appreciate it."

He nods and slumps on my shoulder. I prop my right leg on the short coffee table. Conan grunts again, grabs a pillow, and lays it and his head on my lap. I absent-mindedly play with his hair and we both kind of doze off. Around three in the afternoon, I hear a knocking at my door. I don't want to wake up Conan, so I dismiss it. Ten seconds later, I hear more insistent knocking. Gently moving Conan's head, I slowly stand up, clutching onto the wall as I painfully shuffle to the door. I'm about six steps away from the door, when the handle starts to turn. I tense up, but quickly relax once Morgan pokes his head in. He sees me, smiles, then grimaces. "Why are you up?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm able to walk."

Before he can reply, the others are pushing their way in the door. Garcia comes up and hugs me, then backs off a little. "No contact, sorry."

I shake my head and invite her back in for a hug. We all huddle in my kitchen and I sit on a kitchen chair. "He's tired." I motion to Conan on my couch.

JJ nods. "He had a late night. We all did."

We all comfortably mill around a bit, but I can feel the tension. We still have to figure out how that man knew so much about us. We also don't know what happened to his body after Morgan split his skull with a bullet. A couple officers had visited the scene shortly after we all left, but no one was there. There was no blood, no bindings, no chair, nothing. It was clear that Conan and I were injured, but the only thing we have to bring to court was the video on Garcia's computer. We're going to put the governor away and release the girl, Harper White, but we're placing her under house arrest in light of being a possible co-conspirator to our capture. The bank robber, Connor White, will stay in jail for armed robbery. We're trying to keep the judge from dropping his charge of attempted kidnapping, because even if the governor hurt his sister, a kidnapping is still a kidnapping. I'll personally make sure that one is enforced. "Have they let Harper out?" I ask, forgetting that I had been carrying on a silent conversation with myself.

It kind of startles them, but Prentiss nods. "Yeah, but she's under house arrest. I think they're going to keep Connor's charges of armed robbery  _and_ kidnapping. The governor is going to prison for alleged child rape. The other brother is a weird case, though. He's the oldest and the only one without the last name 'White'. We found the parents, Leah and Martin White. I think Leah was with another man before Martin, but she died two years ago and Martin is a near-dead recluse. But our guy goes by the name Jamie Gordon."

I freeze. "Jamie Gordon?"

Prentiss nods. "Yeah, we found some candidates who could be his father, but-"

"Are you sure?  That's his legal name?"

Prentiss nods. "Yeah, Garcia went through his files-"

"Reid, why are you so fixated on Jamie Gordon?"

"Because I think I've met him before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Conan's Tramadol prescription is going to cause problems? It's only for two weeks, right? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I'm not an expert in medication, so I have been looking up different ones. https://www.webmd.com/pain-management/guide/narcotic-pain-medications#1 (I've used other sites, but this is a big one).
> 
> Tramadol: Narcotic used for moderate-severe pain. It basically re-wires how the brain processes the pain during usage period. Addictive.
> 
> Opioid drugs: A group of narcotics. Includes: Dilaudid, acetaminophen (Tylenol), Fentanyl (severe pain killer, such as pain with cancer), and more. Most can be taken orally.


	6. Thursday 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeerree'ss Rossi!
> 
> Hey! I am sorry it took me so long. But I have pretty much recovered from my writer's block and I'm back in it!
> 
> JUST TO BE CLEAR: Rossi left for five days on Saturday. So now he's back on Thursday. Also I have no idea what's Spencer's place looks like. I don't even remember seeing it on the show?
> 
> And Conan's left shoulder is the injured one. Spencer's right knee is his injured one. (In case I didn't mention that.)

**No P.O.V.**

 

The first thing Rossi noticed as they sat in the boardroom was a  _certain absence._ "Where's the kid?" He leaned back in his chair.

The agents exchanged quick, nervous glances around the room. Rossi narrowed his eyes and Hotch cleared his throat. "He is back now, but a man took him and his new... partner... on Tuesday."

Rossi groaned and put his head in his hands on the table as Garcia strutted nervously in. "Sorry that I am late- Good morning, Sir- but I have the files." She set about placing manila folders around the table.

Before Garcia could start the case on the screen behind her, Rossi continued, "I wish you would have told me something this big happened.  _Again._ "

Nobody dared say, ' _We didn't want to ruin your vacation.'_ Everyone knew that Rossi refused to vacation properly.

Rossi flipped his folder back onto the table after having read the contents. "This is why."

Rossi pulled a newspaper article out of the manila and started reading. " ' _Another Body Found in Sleepy Senoia, Georgia - Is There a Killer on the Loose?'_ This is what I was doing on  _vacation._ I believe that the killer has an apprentice. The main unsub is an older man, because these murders have been going on since the '80's, and even then he was profiled as in his thirties. The new unsub is probably his son, carrying on his father's  _hobby._ They haven't been able to prove anything, yet, but they think the unsub is Martin White, who moved back two years ago."

The energy in the room froze. "M- Martin White, sir?" Garcia stammered, holding her folders like a life line.

Rossi nodded, quickly connecting the dots. "He's tied in with Reid, isn't he? White's kids aren't scott-free, either. The second oldest, Connor, has several assault misdemeanors under his belt. Don't even get me started on his sister."

Hotch nodded slowly. "Harper's charge has just been bumped down to house arrest, Connor is in jail for Reid and Conan, and the oldest, Jamie, is dead."

Rossi cocked his head a little bit. 

"Harper accused a governor of rape and was detained. Connor held up the bank where the governor was and took him. Morgan and Reid sent him off in cuffs. Then Jamie stepped in for revenge and took Reid and Conan. Morgan dropped him with a bullet. Officers later went to the scene, but nothing was there. No evidence,  _nothing._ "

Rossi nodded again, his voice grim. "Martin."

"What about him?" JJ asked.

"Martin cleaned it up. I went back to his house on Tuesday, just to check-up before I left. Martin was gone, along with his truck. My friend down in Georgia told me that Martin was back in town this morning."

"Well," Rossi made a move for his phone, "Now that we've got  _that_ cleared up, I think we should pay Reid and this Conan a visit."

 

///////////////

 

**Conan's P.O.V.**

 

I once again woke up before Spence, both of us tangled on the couch. He's a fairly light sleeper, unlike me, so I don't move. Seriously, you could bring an orchestra through my room and I'd just roll over. But with Spencer, the neighbors' kid could sneeze and he'd be up and alert. I chuckle to myself and shift to face the sleeping man.  _He looks so goddamn peaceful when he's asleep._  I can't resist. I lean in and softly kiss Spencer's cheek. His half-open mouth slowly transforms into a smile. I kiss him again, this time on the nose, and he whispers, "Excellent way to wake up."

I press a kiss just under his jawline. "I'm just getting started."

Spencer smiled, then pursed his lips at his knee. I just roll my eyes, promptly climbing into his lap. "That'll work." 

Spencer's voice disappears into my lips. As we carry out a  _fine_ game of tonsil hockey, I start to push with my hips, because who doesn't hate a good tease? Apparently the universe hates a good tease, because just as we're getting to the good part, Spencer's handle rattles. We both go into  _oh, shit_ mode, because the only other one with keys to the kingdom is Morgan, and if he's showing up at the front gate, something's either wrong or he couldn't detain Garcia any longer. I spring off the couch, wincing as my shoulders groans in  _I-just-woke-up_ protest. The only thing I can think of is jump up and play it off as if I had been getting some water. Not a second after my great escape to the sink, I hear Morgan stick his shiny head inside. I glance back at Spence and almost bust out laughing. His shoulder-length hair is ruffled and flipping out in an ungodly manner. His face is slightly flushed, and with his knee, he can't quite hide what I started. I have to turn back to the sink as Spencer discreetly wrinkles his nose at me. "Hey," Morgan starts, "Is Conan...?" He points to the kitchen, probably having seen me make a break for the sink with more primal fear than is usual for an innocent glass of water. 

Spencer nods. Now it's his turn to hide his sniggers. We'd better chill and figure out why Morgan is here and why the others are still waiting just beyond the door before they figure out our pre-disruption disposition. "We have some news." Morgan says, glancing between us with an expression full of amusement.

He waves the rest of the crew in, and I sit back down next to Spencer, shakily giving him a glass of water. There's an older Italian man who comes in this time that I don't recognize, but Spencer seems excited to see him, so I politely nod. He doesn't seem taken aback by our closeness on the couch. Instead, judging by the small twinkle in his dark eyes, it seems like we actually helped him connect the dots. The Italian man pressed his arms behind his back. "I am SSA David Rossi. We have news, yes, but not really...  _good news._ "

I felt Spencer straighten up beside me.  I glanced around the room, gauging the agents' faces. Beside me, Jenny was throwing concerned glances towards me and Spence. Behind the couch was Morgan and Garcia, also glancing around, concerned. With a sour look on my face, I decide to stop looking around. Everyone, after the initial excitement of seeing us again, are now grim and upset-looking. "Jamie, your kidnapper, is dead. As you may know, two local officers visited the scene shortly after the matter. Nothing was found. But on my  _vacation_ , a friend of mine and I were investigating murders in the Senoia, Georgia area. We have connected them to the White family, as well as the clean-up. Yes, Martin, Leah, Connor, and Harper White."

My eyes shot to Spencer, and he tenses up. Rossi continues. "My contact in Georgia said that Martin was back in town this morning. I think we should pay him a little visit."

"I want to come with." I said, without hesitation.

Everyone turned to me and I suddenly felt self-conscious of my pyjamas and my close proximity to a bed-ruffled Spencer. "You're a civilian." Spencer sounded confused.

"Well, no shit."

As soon as I said that, I felt my face heat up.  _Well, obviously I won't be able to go with. I couldn't go with to Florida. I couldn't even go with Jenny to the fed convention._

"You won't be going either, kid." Morgan looked at Spencer.

"It's been a couple days."

"It hasn't been enough days."

"Sure it has. I can walk."

"You can turbo hobble, at best."

"Not funny, Morgan." Spencer ended with a smirk.

"You're still not going. Not yet. I know this is an important case. For both of you, really. But we can't let you ruin your knee just yet."

Goodbyes were a little awkward after that. I could tell that Spencer was subtly-not-so-subtly trying to make his friends feel guilty for leaving him behind. But when they did leave, he leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "I'll never really get used to them leaving without me, you know?"

I nod and put my good arm around Spencer's shoulders. "I should call my boss and tell her I'll be gone a day or so more."

I planted a kiss just under Spencer's ear and stood up, flipping my phone open. I came back to a drowsy Spencer; a small, dopey smile on his face. "Do you want to continue?" I sit back down, putting my head on his shoulder. 

He hums into the top of my head. "I need to take Advil."

I help him up and lead him into the kitchen. He grabs a pill bottle and I scrounge for a cup for water. We sit back on the couch, Spencer trying to sleep, me trying to  _get some_. I'm not as drugged tired, which reminds me that I should be. I stand up and Spencer grimaces and grabs my arm. "You didn't want to do it so I'm getting my Tramadol."

Spencer doesn't let go. "Fido, release!"

I throw my head back. "Where's Sergio when you need him?" I mutter.

"Babe, come o-"

Spencer's face looks kind of pale and he's sweating. _Is he in pain?_ I glance at the clock.  _It's been a little over an hour since he took medicine. Why is he in pain?_

"How many Advil did you take?"

His eyes squinched up. "The doctor said that in the early stages of recovery I could take two to three at a time. And my knee is stiff and sore from being up all day, so I took three."

"Where's the bottle?"

"On the counter by the cup."

"How long until you can take any more?"

"Not for a while. It's Ibuprofen, so I can't take much that often."

"Damaging?"

"You know it."

"That and every other medicine."

_Oh, how right I was._

 

~~~~

 

I woke up an hour later to an even paler, sweatier, asthmatic-sounding Spencer. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's wrong?"

I scoot so I can examine his face. His pupils aren't focusing and his breathing is rapid and shallow.  _Shit_. I jump up and race to the counter, grasping the bottle, almost dropping it. It's... it's my Tramadol. "Fuck!"

That slipped out, but I don't care.  _What's the local poison control number? Oh, fuck it, we need a doctor!_

"Spence, you need a doctor! C'mon."

He shakes his head and holds his arms around his chest. "No." He sobs.

"We have to go now. Who knows what this could do to you!"

"No," He sobs again, "I can't." His shoulders slump forward and he shakes.

It looks uncomfortable, sitting with a leg up on the table, his whole body crushing down on it, but I don't know how much Spencer can feel right now. "Please, you have to."

My voice gets softer as I sit on the couch next to him. "They'll all look at me." He whimpers, a small line of saliva dribbling out of his chapped lips.

"How will they look at you?"

"Like that." His voice shakes.

"Like they pity me. They won't let me go in the field. They'll confine me so they can watch me. I can't do that. I can't make them treat me like a baby."

Spencer presses his nose into my right shoulder. "Not again."

I think Spencer passes out a couple of times getting to the car. Oh, what a sight we must be. A scraggly hipster with a lame shoulder pulling his blubbering swain with a limp knee into a car at almost two in the morning. 

"Come on, baby. We're almost to the hospital. Stay with me."

"No, I can't."

"You have to!"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later. See, we're at the hospital."

I don't even try to haul Spencer with me as I jump out and head for the wheelchairs just inside the doors. I don't even care that a physician in blue scrubs starts after me as I let them wheelchairs roll.  _Great,_ I think as I conk the wheelchair next to Spencer's door,  _The more, the merrier!_  

The physician slows as he realizes that I have a patient in the passenger seat. Then I bet he starts thinking about his paycheck and starts jogging again. The physician's eyes widen as he sees who I pull out of my car. He's close enough that I can squint at his name tag. "Hey, Charlie, care to lend a hand?"

Spencer isn't even trying to wave us off anymore. He's just sitting in the wheelchair, and I'm pretty sure he passed out again. Charlie quickens his pace, but he's no match for the adrenaline-pumped partner of the patient. I can barely hear what Charlie's saying. "He's the FBI agent from Tuesday, isn't he? I saw you in here."

I nod numbly. "Yeah."

"Doctor Reid, leg injury?"

"Yep."

"And you are...?"

"Boyfriend. Shoulder injury. Listen, a couple hours ago, Spence accidentally ingested three of my Tramadol thinking it was his Advil."

Charlie went silent and pushed even faster, leading our building army of hospital staff. I think he now understood the severity. 

_Why does the Health and Safety Department have to be so far from where we parked?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys find the Easter Egg? You might have to do a little digging...
> 
> Also I'm sad now bc Spencer I'm sorry


	7. Friday 22nd Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup fuckers. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been busy with school.
> 
> Here's some more spicy content! And oh, boy, does it get spicy 
> 
> IMPORTANT: ^^TW: Rape/underage/extreme language (I'll mark it with 'Conan's Flashback' and 'End of Flashback' ^^

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

_Am I in an alien ship? No, no more abductions, please. God, it's so bright._ "Lights." 

I'm not sure if anyone can hear me.  _Hello?_ A warm body finds its way next to mine. I feel safe. "Hey, baby. Is it too bright in here?"  


I nod slowly. The warm body leaves and I grimace. The alien strobe lights dim down and I relax, the warmth returning. My world goes black.  _Beep. Beep. Beep._

_  
_

_///////////////_

_  
_

**Conan's P.O.V.**

Being a man of my word, I don't mention this to Spence's team. They can figure it out when he's ready. But for now, I'm wide awake and alert. Spencer keeps drifting in and out of consciousness, mumbling about things ranging from towels to excerpts from  _Moby Dick._ It's a little annoying, launching myself off the chair at every  _“"Better to sleep with a sober cannibal than a drunk Christian.”_ ", but I don't want to miss something if it's important. Spencer groans and starts shifting around. I watch him for a second to gauge the severity of his unconscious wiggling, then decide to shuffle over. I'm pretty sure he's got a hard-on.  _Note to self: Google if Tramadol increases blood flow to the dangly bits._

I poke his shoulder to no avail. "Spence," I hiss, "Your dick is awake, why aren't you?"

Pursing my lips, I give the door one more glance. Then, turning back to Spencer, my lips curl in the opposite direction into a Grinch-esque grin. I gently swing my right leg over Spencer's sleeping body.  _He looks so peaceful._  I reach my sore left arm back to brush my thumb across Spencer's bandaged knee to remind myself why we're in here. My hand finds its way under my shirt, next, to remind myself to always get consent.  _Fucking flashbacks._

_///////////////_

**_TW: Rape/non-con, [Kind of] Underage (Conan is 8, others are 16), Strong Language/slurs, Some Graphic Violence  
_ **

_**< <Conan's Flashback // Little Rock, Arkansas // Eight years old>>  
** _

"Faggot," a boy about my age screams in my ear, "Go die in a river!"

I hold my arms over my head, slowly sinking farther down into the corner of the fence. His older brother is there sneering and adding things like, "Go for the nuts."

I spit blood out of my mouth. These kids had just moved here from rural Montana. I'll bet they'd never met another human besides their piss-poor dad. It really sucked that school was out for break. There wasn't even a chance that a teacher would try to stop them. My butt sat in the cold, wet snow as Joe brought his small fists down on my even smaller body. Finally, his older brother, Weston, steps in. "It's my turn, shit wad."

As they switch spots, I catch a glimpse of the salted night sky. _Dad's gonna be pissed that I'm late._  "Go home,  Joe," West growls.

Joe starts to stutter a protest. 

"I said go home, bitch!"

Joe slinks off into the night, kicking at a snow ridge. West turns back to me, studying me. He always came to pick up Joe from school with a gaggle of other sixteen-year-olds. They love poking fun at me, but it was like an addiction to West. He is one messed up kid. He squats and reaches for my face. I curl up on myself even tighter. "Ssshhh." West whispers, trailing his finger down my cheek.

He pulls me to my feet. Sharp pellets are now pecking at my skin, stinging my eyes.  _I can't see._ He drags me through the snow. My wrist starts to ache. We trek through a small spit of woods, winding around gravestones and roots, silenced in a blanket of white. A dimly-lit house appears, with a small garage-shed next to it. I see a face peer at us through the small, dusty window. As we get closer, the door swings open and a slight ray of yellow light escapes. The face I saw suddenly has a body. It's Ray Walt, one of West's lesser cronies. "What the hell, West?" He hisses.

I'm shoved inside. West closes the door and the bolt. "Initiation."

Ray's eyebrows close in on one another, concern flickering in his eyes. I try to silently beg for mercy, but West pushes me down. There really isn't much in the shed. Just a corner shoved full of boxes and a half-dead light bulb with a shoestring cord. "Take his pants off."

Ray steps back. "Fuck no. He's like eight, man!"

I don't think that it'll help for me to mutter,  _"Barely."_

West puts himself in between us and the only door out of here. Ray averts his eyes as he pulls my jeans down. "Open him up."

Ray's head snaps towards West. "That's too far, man!"

"Do it. You're the only one who's touched him like that. I'll tell."

"And who'll believe  _you_?"

"Wanna test that?"

Ray gulps and slinks back down. He slips his fingers behind the elastic of my grey boxers.  _I'm gonna barf._ I know what they're doing is wrong, but I'm so, so scared. His shaky, cold hands move across my skin. I don't even register, at first, as I figure out what "open him up" meant. I instinctively go to smack Ray. "Stop it! Let go! That hurts! Let go of me!"

Apparently satisfied that Ray won't run, West steps around us. He sits down behind me and puts his arms under mine. "Boys don't cry. They take what they're given. Be glad, Conan. Say, 'Thank-you, West.'."

I squirm. He reaches up, grabs my face, and growls, "Say it."

"Th- thank-you, West." I squeak. 

He smiles and runs his hand through my hair, telling Ray to move quicker. He reluctantly complies and I squirm some more. "Stop it, please!"

I feel more pressure, but it doesn't hurt as bad, anymore. I squeeze my arms tighter around West's gross hug-hold. His right hand is still in my hair. I feel West move his head and Ray stops. "Switch," is all he says.

Ray is now behind me and I can feel him shaking. "West..."

"Put it in."

"He's just a fucking kid!"

"You're the one touching him. Do. It."

Ray starts crying as he moves his own jeans down his legs. "Lube?" He chokes out.

"Spit on it or something."

"West..."

"You fucking coward, just do it! He'll be fine."

I feel something new against my bare skin as soon as Ray removes his fingers. West holds my legs as I start to kick as Ray applies even more pressure. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

West shushes me as he pulls my jeans and boxers all of the way off. I cry out as Ray pushes a little harder and I feel my butt hit his legs.  _There's too much pressure_. "That hurts!"

"Come on Ray, stretch him out a little bit." West moves up and pulls down Ray's jeans, too. Moving onto his own jeans, he pulls his privates out and starts pulling on it. "Move, dammit, Ray."

Ray starts bumping inside me in a more rhythmic pattern. West hums. "There you go."

Ray turns his head in shame as he rolls his hips a little faster. West scoots up to our moving bodies and puts his hands on my legs. "Move your legs together."

Ray shifts his weight around, moving me with him. West sits on top of Ray's legs. I can feel him press into me. I'm actually not quite sure at this point. Maybe I'm in an alien spaceship. Is this a bad dream? Both teens are pushing at me now. There's so much pain. Ray's still crying. I can feel his tears dripping down my neck. West keeps changing his speed, encouraging me when he speeds up, rubbing my skin gently as he slows down. Ray lets out a loud sob. "Dammit, West, he's bleeding!"

West looks up. "What?"

"Look," Ray holds up two glistening red fingers, "Goddammit, I told you, West!"

"And you still went through with it. Now shut up, I ain't finished, yet."

Little Rock PD found me two days later in a cardboard box about five miles away from West's garage-shed, covered in blood and sick with the flu. West had left lacerations down my torso in the general shape of a bird. After a quick check-up, it was obvious that I'd been raped, but they never did find out who did it. I did find out the meaning of consent, though. It's quite a large thing for an eight-year-old to swallow. Why do others have the right to do things to your body? The answer is they don't. I wish that I would've known that, sooner.

___**T.W. OVER** _

_**< <End of Conan's Flashback >>** _  
  


I wake up to a nurse shining a flashlight in my eyes. I groggily blink at him, his warm, dark hands helping me up. "Come here often?"

He smiles. "Almost every day."

He guides me back to the chair in the corner of the room, watching me with curious, brown eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I fell asleep, I guess."

"You were violently twitching and crying on the floor."

I check to make sure Spence is still sleeping. Shooting a blank look at the kind nurse, I shrug. "Flashbacks. Night mare. I don't know. I don't even know if it was real."

"What happened?"

"I was raped as a kid."

If he's taken aback, he's done a fine job at hiding it. For my sake, I suppose. He tilts his head, slightly, encouraging me to go on. I roll my eyes to the side. "Look, I know you want to help, but I don't like to talk about it. It was a long time ago."

"I'm not lessening your experience with my own, but I understand your position. I was raped by a teacher because I'm a trans guy."

I study his face as he studies mine, trying to see if he'd helped. "He had no right to do that to a young boy."

The nurse smiles. "That's the kindest response anyone's ever given me. I was fifteen, so everyone decided that I was either lying, a slut, or that I'd deserved it. I turned sixteen in my third month, got emancipated, and went to live with my friend, now my girlfriend, until I graduated. I found my way into the medical field, and I have a wonderful daughter because of that teacher. Sometimes our demons make us stronger."

"And sometimes they make us roll around on hospital floors so that someone with their own demons can flash bright things in our eyes."

He laughs and holds out his hand. "I'm Mack. I assume you're Dr. Reid's boyfriend that I've heard so much about."

"Oh, that depends on what you've heard," I chuckle, offering my own hand for the exchange.

"I've heard that you're a brave man. That you took a stab to your shoulder and helped Dr. Reid to the hospital, again."

I smile. "I guess you've got the right guy, then."

Spencer stirs. "Anything you say can and will be held against you."

Nodding my head in Spence's direction, we both stand up, again. I hold my baby's hand as Mack checks his vitals. "He's looking good. Hopefully the Tramadol has just about left his system."

I close my eyes and rub the back of Spencer's soft hand. "Don't blame yourself, Conan," Spence rasps, "I should've checked the bottle."

I kneel down beside him. "No, no, no. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left the bottle out on the counter."

Mack puts his hand on the handrail on the side of the bed. "It wasn't either of your guys's faults."

My mouth shuts into a tight-lipped smile and I nod grimly at him. "I'll leave you two alone. Dr. Reid should be able to make his great escape tomorrow, if all stays well."

Mack gently swings the door almost all of the way shut, a small ray of light peering in. I close my eyes and try not to think of the shed light. It's easy with Spencer by my side. "He seems nice."

"Yeah, we talked for a bit while you were sleeping."

Spencer looks up at me. "You've been crying."

I swing my leg back over his body to sit on him. After pressing a slow, warm kiss to his chapped lips, I rest my head on his shoulder, careful to not crush him or his tubes. Spence's breath is warm by my ear. It really is easier with Spencer by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kind of hated writing Conan's flashback. I don't condone any of this shit, I'm just the freak who decided to add it to his story **Not based on true events to my knowledge**


End file.
